Not Always as They Appear
by Loves.Jasper
Summary: All Human: Bella hates Edward, causing Edward to hate Bella. what if a not so accident causes them to be locked in the Biology closet together? Will they hate eachother for ever or will they find somthing new?
1. The Player

**AN: hey, this is my first posted fanfiction. i would really like reviews.**

**

* * *

**

**Not As They Appear **

**Chapter 1: The Player**

"Look Alice, two more idiots," I hissed glaring.

"Do they ever learn? I swear I saw the blonde with him about a week ago, and the red head with him about two days ago."

"He's a total ass."

"Who? I hope aren't talking about me," Alice and I turned away from the scum of the school to see our best friend, besides each other, Emmett.

"Of course not Em," Alice answered smiling.

"No we were talking about Cullen," my face probably looked like I just ate something disgusting.

Yes we were talking about Edward Cullen. I can easily sum his entire being in one word: player. Or even better, ass-hole. He is the type of guy that parades around the school 'dating' every girl in sight, and thinks he can get away with it because he is 'hot'. I personally don't see his pull on girls, but whatever.

I'm Isabella Swan, Bella. My best friend, Alice, and I are two of the three girls in school who hate Cullen. I have brown hair and eyes and am extremely plain. Alice is 4' 10", with short, spiky, black hair, and vibrant ocean blue eyes. Our other friend, Emmett, is covered in muscles, has curly brown hair, and light green eyes. His girlfriend, Rosalie Hale, is the other Cullen hater. She is also the most beautiful girl ever, with her wavy, blonde hair, and almost violet eyes.

As of right now Alice, Em, and I were sitting at lunch watching Cullen win at his game: getting girls.

"Can you believe it? Those two girls have 'dated' Cullen within the past two weeks, and are again his 'arm-candy'," spat Rose as she sat down next to Emmett.

"I honestly can't," Alice and Emmett nodded in agreement.

With that the bell rang and we walked off in separate directions to our next classes.

Sadly my next class was Biology. Even though it was the middle of the year our teacher decided to change our lad partners.

As I walked into class Mr. Banner told everyone to stand at the back of the classroom. I went to stand with Angela, my old lab partner.

"Can you believe that after half the year is over he is going to change our partners?" I asked Angela.

"No, I just hope that if I can't get paired with you I can get Ben as a partner." Even if she didn't want to admit it Angela had a major crush on Ben.

"I just hope I don't get paired with Cullen. Any one else I can deal with, but Cullen, I swear I would kill my self before we even started working," I grimaced.

"Why do you hat Edward so much? He's not really that bad once you get to know him." Even if Angela liked Ben, she was like every other girl and had a small crush on Cullen.

"Long story and yes he is that bad." Right then Cullen decided to 'grace us with his presence'

After the bell rang Mr. Banner began calling name of partners, "Angela and," I crossed my fingers hoping to get her as my partner, "Ben." Darn. "Bella and," _anyone but Cullen, any one but Cullen,_ "Edward." Right when the name passed from Mr. Banner's mouth I froze in shock. I could not work, be civil, and get good grades all at once while working with Cullen.

Once Mr. Banner was done calling out partners and we were all seated he started a new lesson on something I already knew. I zoned out completely and thought about what happened between Edward and me. We used to be the best of friends.

_**FLASHBACK (8**__**TH**__** GRADE)**_

I raced down the 8th grade hall towards Edward's locker. I was so excited and thrilled. I couldn't believe what I just did.

"Edward," I yelled when I got close enough.

"What Bella?" he asked when I reached him.

"Jacob just asked me out." Since we were little Edward and I have hated Jacob. When he asked me out this morning I was totally shocked. I told him to stick it and get the hell away from me. He looked like he was about to cry but I really didn't care. I just couldn't wait to tell Edward, he would get a kick out of it. I knew he would tease Jacob about getting rejected for the rest of his life.

What surprised me was that instead of saying anything to me, Edward just turned around, slammed his locker shut, and walked away with out a second glance.

It had been a whole day and Edward still hadn't talked to me. He ignored all of my phone calls and texts. I was currently at lunch with my other friends, Alice and Emmett. Edward then walked in the cafeteria and went to the opposite side of the room without even looking at me.

"Alice, Emmett, I'll be right back," they nodded and I got up.

When I was behind Edward I lightly tapped on his shoulder. He turned to look at me.

"What the hell do you want?"

I was shocked; Edward had never talked that way to me.

"What is the matter with you?"

"None of your business." With that he turned around. As he turned around he, with out knowing it, broke my heart. Since we meet I had had a crush on Edward. Now I hated him.

_**END FLASH BACK**_

When I came back to the present the bell was about to ring. I caught the end of what Mr. Banner was saying, "That will be all for today. Tomorrow we will do a lab, so be prepared."

The bell then decided to ring. I quickly grabbed my stuff and headed to gym. The one good thing about gym was that Alice, Rose, Em, and I all had gym together. The down side, Cullen was also in that class.

I got into the locker room where I meet up with Alice and Rose. We changed and headed out to the guy, where we sat by Emmett on the bleachers.

"So how was class?" Em asked us.

"Fine" replied Rose and Alice.

"Hell."

"Why? Did little Bella fall on her face again?" asked Emmett.

"No, we got new lab partners and you'll never gust who mine is."

"No," said a shocked Rosalie.

"Yep, Cullen is my new partner."

"Bella I pray for you." Alice said putting her hand on my shoulder. Rose and Emmett nodded in agreement.

"Talking about me are we Swan?" Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

"Go to hell," I spat at him.

"Nah, I'd rather not. You can go though." With that he turned away.

I could tell Bio. Would be very interesting this semester.

* * *

**AN: thanks for reading. i`ll update as soon as i can. R&R**


	2. The Mix Up and The Planning

**AN: hey look I updated ******** oh and as an after note the "gang" is just Bella, Alice, Rose, and Emmett. Jasper and Edward are friends for now. But Rosalie and jasper are twins. Thought it would make things easier later on.**

**

* * *

**

**Not Always as They Appear**

**Chapter 2: The Mix Up and The Planning**

After school the gang and I took Emmett's jeep back to Alice's house to do homework and other crap. When we got there Mr. and Mrs. Brandon welcomed Rose and I like we were part of the family. With the amount of time we spent there we might as well be.

"So how was everyone's day?" asked Mrs. Brandon.

"Fine,"

"Fine,"

"Fine,"

"Crap," I guess I was the only one to not like school today. This was surprising considering I usually loved school.

"Why dear?"

"She got Cullen as a lab partner." Alice answered for me.

"I thought you all got along pretty well with Edward," Mrs. Brandon sounded confused. I guess we never filled her in on what happened between Edward and me.

"You know now that I think about it you never told us either. You just told us you hated him." Apparently I never told anyone the whole story.

"Well, remember how Edward and I used to hate Jacob Black?" they all nodded so I continued to tell them about what happened in 8th grade.

"So you never told Edward what really happened?" asked Rosalie.

"No, he never gave me the chance."

"Did you love him?" Alice just had to ask the one question that I prayed wouldn't get asked.

"It doesn't matter now so what ever." I knew that they knew that meant yes.

Later that night Alice came running in to the room bouncing up and down.

"Alice what's up with you?" Emmett asked what we were all wondering.

"Bella and Rose are sleeping over. I already called your parents and they obviously said yes!!!" Alice squealed.

"Ok fine with me."

"Me too." I said in agreement.

About an hour later we had all the furniture in the living room moved and blankets and pillows thrown every where. We were watching Wanted and I was about to fall asleep.

**Alice POV**

"Is she asleep?" I asked Em and Rose.

"As far as I know;" replied Rose who was right next to her.

"Ok good," I sat up and motioned for the other two to come with me so we wouldn't wake Bella.

Once in my room I pulled out Rose's phone and dialed Jasper's number.

"Hello?" Asked a tired sounding Jasper, on the other end of the line.

"You up?" I asked, even though he wouldn't be talking if he wasn't.

"Not really, no."

"Well we need your help with something."

"Can we talk about it tomorrow?"

"No we have to talk now or nothing will work out right," why were boys so stubborn.

"Fine, I'll be there in ten," with that he hung up.

"Why do we have to talk to my brother now?" asked a confused Rose.

"Yeah, why not tomorrow?"

"Because I'll tell you when Jasper gets here so I only have to explain once."

About fifteen minutes later Jasper knocked on the door. I ran to answer it before Bella would wake.

"Your five minutes late," I accused.

"Alice, its five minutes late, calm down."

"Whatever, come upstairs," I said leading Jasper up stairs, "and don't wake Bella," I added as after thought.

Once we were upstairs and in my room the questions started.

"Why did you wake me up in the middle of the night?"

"Why did we have to call Jasper?"

"Why did we have to wait for Bells to be asleep?"

"Ok, one at a time. Jasper, we had to talk tonight because my plan will only work tomorrow. Rose, we had to call Jasper because he is Edward's best friend. And Bella couldn't be awake because this is about her too."

"What do you mean?" asked Jasper.

"Well do you know how Edward really feels about Bella?" I asked him.

"I'm almost positive that he unconditionally in love with her. Why?"

"Bella feels the same about him." Shock crossed his face.

"I thought Bella hated Edward."

"What exactly did Edward tell you that happened in 8th grade?" Rose asked him.

"He told me that Bella and he were best friends, only he wanted more. Then one day Bella came running up to him all excited about Jacob asking her out. When she said that, it broke his heart. The next day he was sill pissed so he belted out. After that she hated him, and because she hated him he pretended to hate her." Everything Jasper said add with what Bella told us completely added up. Everyone was under a misunderstanding.

"So Edward thought Bella said yes to Jacob?" I asked.

"She did… didn't she?" realization crossed his face.

"Bella said no?" He asked.

I nodded, "so we are going to give them a push in the right direction.

"Oh so what exactly are we doing?" asked Rose.

I then proceeded to tell every one the plan for tomorrow. Everyone got large grins on there faces.

"Wait! We need a super cool code name." Only Emmett.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked. I know if I said no my brother would never stop pestering me.

"The Super Cool Ducky Squad." Again only Emmett.

"Why?" asked Jasper, as Rose smacked Em upside the head.

"Because, I'm wearing my awesome ducky boxers tomorrow." Again Rose smacked him up side the head.

"Whatever, as long as you never tell anyone the reason behind the name."

"Yeah! We are the Super Cool Ducky Squad!!!!" yelled Em.

* * *

**AN: sorry its so short i just had to seperate this chapter from the nex. right after i post this i am going to go work on the next chapter. thanks for reading. any questions just ask and most likely ill be ably to answer. i love reviws!!!!! the faster i get them the faster i update.**


	3. Messed Up and Locked Up

**AN: Thanks for putting up with me and my story. i wont be able to update much during the week but ill try to get about 2 chapters done on the weekends. **

**

* * *

**

**Not Always as They Appear**

**Chapter 3: Messed Up and Locked Up**

**BPOV**

I woke up to see Em and Rose still asleep on the floor. Rose was wrapped up in blankets, with her head on Emmett's chest. Emmett was sprawled all over with Rose's head on his chest. Where Alice was, was now empty.

"Alice?" I whispered, walking up stairs to Alice's room. I opened her door to find Alice already dressed with make-up and hair done. She was wearing a mint green top, with draping sleeves; the top was pulled together with a green and pink beaded necklace. With the top she wore artfully faded jeans.** (On Profile)** She also had a hair straighter heating on her vanity.

"Alice what are you doing?" I asked as she danced through her room and closet.

"Picking clothes for you and Rose," she answered as she twirled around the room.

I shook my head and sat on her bed as she continued chose our clothes. About ten minutes later Rose came up and joined me on the bed, while Alice still ran around the room.

"Ok Bella, take a shower, put this on, then come and I'll do your make-up." She ordered, handing me my outfit.

I took the clothes and went into the bathroom. I turned the water on, and when they water was hot, I jumped in.

As the water ran down my back I thought about what happened. I knew that Edward hated me, but how did I feel? I hated him, everything about him. He was the scum of the school. Ok I can't lie to my self I was hopelessly in love with him, even to this day.

I quickly put on the 'dress'- it was too short to be a dress- and the leggings. I looked at what Alice put me in and was shocked I could pull it off. The dress came down about mid thigh with long sleeves. The under part of the sleeve and the main part of the dress was a black, blue, and white pattern. There was a black strip around the waist and the neck and top part of the sleeves were black as well. Along with the dress where a pair of black leggings. **(On Profile)**

I walked back out into Alice's room to see Rose also fully dressed. She wore a turquoise shirt with low neck-line. At the neck-line was a sequined diamond. The bottom of the shirt flared out a little also. With the shirt she wore black pants. **(On Profile)**

As soon as I walked in, Alice sat me down at her vanity. Alice worked on my make-up, as Rose worked on straitening my hair.

When they were done were grabbed our school things and headed down stairs to meet up with Emmett.

"Wow! Bella you look HOT!" Emmett looked shocked.

"Don't be so shocked Em," I said teasingly.

"Sorry Bella, it's just that I've never seen you in cute, girly clothes. You usually just wear jeans and a tee."

"I know but your sis. and girl got to me." I replied looking pointedly at Alice and Rose.

After Emmett and I finished teasing each other, the gang and I went out to the Jeep. When we got to the school parking lot we 'just happened' to pull into the spot next to a silver Volvo, and the owner of said Volvo is the jerk himself, Edward.

"Why did we have to park here? I mean there are spots all over and we just had to park here?" I asked Emmett.

"Why do you have a problem with this spot? What did it ever do to you?" he asked me.

"No not with the spot, with the driver that is parked next to us."

"Well, just deal with it," snapped Rose.

"Fine, I just won't look at _him_," with that I climbed out of the car. When I climbed out of the car I turned and ran into a brick wall. At least that's what I thought like until I looked up and saw Cullen looming over me.

"Watch it Swan." He spat at me.

"Yeah whatever Cullen," I spat back. With that I pushed past him and headed to first period before the bell rang.

School seemed to just drag on and on. Another annoying thing was that boys kept staring at my ass. I swear I was going to kill Alice and Rose for putting me in this. Finally it was lunch.

I walked into the cafeteria to find not only Alice, Em, and Rose there, but also Jasper, Rose's twin. He was pretty cool, except for the fact that he was Edward's friend. I also knew that Alice had the biggest crush on him. They were perfect for each other.

"Guys what's up?" I asked as I sat down by Alice.

"Nothing how was your morning?" asked Rose.

"Fine, boring as always."

"So what's up Jasper I haven't talked to you in a while?" I asked him.

"Nothing much. You?"

"Nata." Just as I finished my sentence someone sat down in the seat between Emmett and Jasper, and across from me. Oh and did I mention it was Cullen?

"Hey Jasper."

"Hey Edward, you know Alice, Emmett, Rose, and Bella, right?"

"Yeah they are all in my PE class, and Bella is my lab partner," Then in a whisper so low I wasn't sure I heard it, "Thankfully." I must be mistaken.

At lunch everyone talked about classes and the dance coming up. I added my opinion, but nothing more. I also looked every where but Cullen. But I swear I swear I saw him staring at me from the corner of his eye almost all through lunch. I, again, must be mistaken.

When the warning bell rang everyone got up and headed to their next class. Sadly, since we sat at lunch together, Edward and I had to walk to class together.

**APOV**

Faze one: force lion and lamb (Emmett's nicknames for Edward and Bella) to sit together at lunch and to walk together to bio.

**BPOV**

Edward and I walked into Bio. and sat down with out even a sideways glance at each other. By the time the bell rang I had only glanced at Edward once, which I find a great achievement. The bell rang and Mr. Banner walked in and class started.

"Now class today we will be doing a lab. You and your partner will be** (I have no idea what they are doing, I just know they are using chemicals. And yes I know they aren't in chemistry, just use your imagination people)**" Great, another fun filled lab to do with my favorite person, Cullen. Note the sarcasm.

Once the materials were passed out and Mr. Banner had told to begin, I reluctantly turned to Cullen, "Look we are going to have to work together weather we like it, so let's just do it and get it over with."

"Fine."

I turned on the burner and started the lab. I was almost done.

"Cullen, hand me the vile with the _Blue _liquid in it," I said, holding my hand out, leaving my eyes on the beaker above the flame. When Edward handed me the vile I immediately poured it into the beaker. About ten seconds later the beaker was over flowing with a green froth.

"Mr. Banner!!!" I screamed.

He looked up and ran over, then began leading me over to the sink. I dropped the beaker in the sink and washed off my arm.

"Miss. Swan, which vile did you pour into that beaker?"

"The blue one," I stated.

"Are you sure?"

"I think, I asked Cullen for the vile with the blue liquid, when he handed it to me I poured it in then this green stuff started pouring out."

"Did the blue vile have a purple one next to it?"

"I think?" it came out more like a question.

"I know what happened, Mr. Cullen must have accidentally handed you the purple one instead of the blue one. If that is the case you'll be fine and it won't hurt your grade because it was a simple accident."

I thanked Mr. Banner and headed back to my seat.

"You. I can't believe you." I yelled, pointing at him.

"What did I do?"

I picked up the _blue_ vile, "What color is this?"

"Blue why?" he asked confused.

"Then why did you hand me the purple one?" I snapped.

"What purple one? There were two blue ones on the table and I handed you one. Then when you poured it into the vile green foam poured out. So how is this my fault Swan?"

"No you idiot, there was a _BLUE_ vile and a _PURPLE _vile. _You_ handed me the _PURPLE_ one!" I yelled.

"What purple one?" He yelled back.

"The one next to the _BLUE_ one." I snapped back.

Before Cullen could yell back Mr. Banner interrupted.

"Both of you will see me after class."

What a coincidence that the bell decided to ring at that exact moment.

Edward and I both slowly walked up to Mr. Banner's desk.

"Now you two turned a small accident into a huge event. As punishment, in stead of detention you will clean my room after school. Now off to class the both of you." He said handing Cullen and I passes.

Again in gym we had a free day so I sat on the bleacher and talked to the gang.

"So what happened in Bio.?"

"Well were doing a lab and…" I then continued **(If you are so slow that you don't remember then scroll up!!!********)**

"So do you want us to wait after school for you?"

"Nah, home isn't that far I'll walk. And if it's too dark then I'll call Charlie."

"You sure?"

"Yeah Alice."

Right then Cullen decided to walk up behind me.

"Thanks Sawn."

"What did I do?" I asked.

"You got us locked up in Banner's room after school." No he didn't.

"ME? You're the one that handed me the _purple _vile."

"Yes, but you didn't check to see if the one I handed you was the right one."

"What ever Cullen. Believe what ever you want."

"You know what Swan?" he paused, "I'm glad were no friends any more." With that he turned on his heal and walked away.

I couldn't believe he felt that way. It took all I had not to break down crying right there.

**EPOV (You know you love me)**

"You know what Swan?" I paused, "I'm glad were no friends any more." With that I turned and walked away.

I can't believe I just lied like that. It hurt me to do, but I did.

**BPOV (sorry don't kill me)**

When the bell rang I headed to Mr. Banner's room or as I now call it, Hell.

Edward was already there and had started to clean the room. He had a pained look on his face, but I didn't ask.

After about and hour we were almost done and only had a few boxes to put in the science closet at the back of the classroom. Cullen and I hadn't talked. I grabbed a couple and so did Cullen. We headed to the closet. I pulled the door open and headed in, followed by Cullen. Behind us I heard the worst sound imaginable, the door closing.

I ran to the door and tried to open it to find it was locked. I turned to Edward, "we're locked in."

* * *

**AN: the outfits are on the link on my profile. and also on my profile are the summaries for two other stories. i dont know which to write first so if you could PM or review telling me i would love it. thanks **

**Read&Review**


	4. Questions?

**AN: Ok i know i haven`t updated all week. my computer was really messed up. i`m sorry this chapter is really short but i can promis the next one will be a lot better (I hope). this is mainly a filler.**

**

* * *

**

**Not Always as They Appear**

**Chapter 4: Questions????**

**BPOV**

I ran to the door and tried to open it to find it was locked. I turned to Edward, "We're locked in."

"Alright Bella open the door." I can't believe he thought I was lying.

He walked up to the door and tried to open it. He tried banging on it, slamming in to it, and just plane old jiggling the handle. Finally he gave up.

"Alright, we're locked in," he said turning to me.

"Why the hell would I lie about being locked in a closet with _you?_" I asked incredulously.

"I don't know."

"Whatever," I replied sinking down to the floor. I had the presumption that we would be here for a while. After a few minutes Edward came and sat across from me.

"So what do we do? Is there anyway out?" he asked me.

"How should I know? If I had any ideas I would have already told you," I snapped at him.

"I was just asking," he snapped back, "So what do you want to do?"

"Get out!" I practically yelled at him.

"No shit!" he yelled back.

He took a deep breath and I followed suit. If we were going to be trapped in here together for who knows how long, then we both needed to be at least a little civil.

"Let me rephrase. What should we do to pass the time?" he asked somewhat calmly.

I thought for a while coming up with nothing, "Nata, you have any ideas?"

"Well, we could play a game?" Edward suggested.

"Ok, what game?"

He thought for a minute, "20 questions?"

"Ok, you first," I offered.

"Favorite color?"

"Blue. You?"

"Brown. Favorite book or movie?"

"Romeo and Juliet for both."

"Really???" I was confused as to why he was so confused.

"Don't be so shocked," I teased.

"I'm not. So do you have a question?"

"Favorite song?"

"'A Little Too Not Over You' by David A., you?" **(Wink wink.)**

"The Mandy Moore version of 'Crush', Favorite movie?" I asked him.

**Seriously, those two songs are really good, i love them. Sorry i sant spell David`s last name.**

"'What Happens In Vegas', ok I know this sounds lame but I ran out of questions." He smiled sheepishly. I laughed.

* * *

**AN: plez. review and i still need your advice on which stroy to start next. the summaries are on my profile.**


	5. The Mistake & The Answer

**AN: here is the chapter that explains almost everything. i would like to thank my BFF Casie, for helping me, reading all my screw ups, and pushing me to finishy my stories. enjoy**

**

* * *

**

**Not Always As They Appear**

**Chapter 5: The Mistake & The Answer**

**EPOV**

I looked at my watch, Bella and I have been locked in the closet for about two hours now, doing nothing, but asking random questions every time we thought of one.

I still can't believe Bella and I are really locked in here. I was mad and angry, but I was also kind of happy. Bella and I used to be 'best friends', I loved her, still do. But then she went and stabbed me in the back. I was heart broken. Now she hates me, I think.

"Bella, why do you hate me?" I had to know.

"I don't." that small sentence made me so happy, that is until she finished her thought: then I was confused.

**BPOV**

"Bella, why do you hate me?" Edward asked out of the blue.

I decided to tell him the truth, "I don't. You hate me."

"Why do you think that?" he looked confused. How could he have forgotten?

"Hello, that day at lunch in eighth grade."

"I didn't, and don't hate you. You're the one that stabbed me in the back." He snapped at me.

"What??" I almost yelled.

"You went out with that pig, remember?"

"I repeat 'What?'"

"Oh my god Bella, remember the day before the day at lunch?"

"Yes," I was confused.

"You ran you to me, I was about to tell you," he hesitated, "something important, and then you yelled that Jacob Black asked you out. I thought you hated him just as much as did?" I was confused. "Then the next day at lunch I was so pissed and you asked me what was wrong with _me_. I snapped. After that day you used every chance you had to yell at me."

"Wait, I'm confused. Why were you pissed," nothing added up.

"You went out with _Jacob Black_," he said the pig's name like it was the most disgusting thing he had ever heard of. I would have to agree, Jacob was horrible.

That's when everything clicked. He thought I said yes.

I burst out laughing. He looked at me like I was crazy. That only made me laugh harder. I finally calmed down.

"Edward, I said no." he looked as confused as I was earlier.

"Now I'm confused."

"Ok let me start from the beginning," he nodded so I continued, "Jacob Black asked me out and I told him to stick it and get the hell away from me. He looked like he was about to cry. I didn't care; I was so excited to tell you so you could tease Black about getting rejected. I ran through he halls as fast as I could, with out tripping, to find you. When I did I told you he asked me out and you just turned and walked away.

The next day at lunch I was going to ask why you just left like that, but you didn't sit with us. So I walked over to you and then you yelled at me. I was shocked, you had never talked to me like that, Jacob yes, but never me. When you told me it was none of my business, you broke my heart," by the time I was finished I was near tears.

"So let me get this straight, you told him no?"

I nodded, I didn't trust my voice.

"I thought you said 'yes'."

I shook my head.

"Oh," was all he could say.

"Yeah."

"Bella, I never hated you, I thought you hated me."

"Then why did you belt out at me like that in the lunch room?"

"I thought you betrayed me. I hated Black for a totally different reason then you did. When you said that he asked you out, I thought," he left his sentence hanging.

"I would never betray you," I mumbled.

"So we have hated each other all these years for no reason?"

"For the most part."

"What do you mean 'for the most part'?" he asked.

"Well, ever since the beginning of high school you've been a _player_," I all but growled.

"Not really," I looked up at him confused, "They hang around me and I just can't seem to get them away from me. You always helped me in that department," he teased. He was right though, I would always scare away any girl who tried to take my Edward.

"Oh," was all I could say. He really didn't change as much as I thought he did.

"Yeah, as shocking as this might sound, I've never even kissed a girl," he chuckled.

"Really?"

"Don't be so shocked."

"So we have hated each other all these years for no reason?" I repeated him from earlier.

"Yeah, I guess."

"So, friends?" I think I could settle for friends. I mean it was better then nothing. It just wasn't what I wanted out of our relationship.

He thought for a second, "Friends."

I was still confused on one thing, "What were you going to tell me in 8th grade that was 'important'?"

Astonishingly, he blushed a light pink, "It was nothing."

"It didn't sound like nothing, and if it was nothing why are you blushing?" I had him there and he knew it.

**EPOV **

I really didn't want to say that I love her, right after she just asked me if I wanted to be _friends_.

"I swear it was nothing," I hope she'll let it drop, but knowing Bella, she won't.

"Please tell me," I just couldn't say no to her.

I looked down and mumbled, "I love you," even if I prayed she wouldn't hear me I knew she did by he stop of breathe.

"Do you still?"

I couldn't talk so I just nodded.

"I love you too, Edward," I looked you and found her looking me in the eyes. Her little sentence made my heart stop and a thrill to shoot up my body.

I leaned over to her and grabbed her waist and pulled her over to me. When she was close enough I leaned down and captured her lips. She seemed surprised at first but kissed me back after a moment.I was in heaven; I have wanted to kiss Bella since I first met her.

We pulled away gasping. That was the second best thing that has ever happened to me. The first would be hearing Bella say she love me.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading. i still need help with my picking next story. the summaries are on my profile. thanks to those who have told their opinion. plez. review. **


	6. Sorry but you all forced me

**Sorry I know everyone hates ANs**

**I can't believe you all think the story is over. I got tons of reviews saying that was an awesome end to my story.**

**I promise there is more. I just don't know exactly how to word the next chapter. **

**I also still need help picking my next project. The summaries are on my profile. You can just pm me, or review. I have gone over each story plot about a million times and I can't choose which to start next. I thought I would let you all decide, since you are the ones reading it.**

**Lastly, if anyone has any really good stories they have read or wrote, I really need help finding stories to read.**

**Thanks sooo much, I know you all are sad that this is an authors note but I didn't want yall to give you on this story yet. **


	7. Pet Shops and Memories

**AN: i am so sorry i havent updated in forever. i promis its not because i forgot or didnt get enough reviews. i just have been so busy. Right after school ended i started my 7th year of swimteam and have been so busy and tired. i really hope you enjoy it.**

**

* * *

**

**Not Always As They Appear**

**Chapter 6: Pet Shops and Memories**

**APOV**

Jasper, Rose, Em, and I were sitting in my room. Jazz and I were on my bed, Em was sitting on my desk chair, and Rose was in one of my many beanbags. We were discussing how our plan is working.

"So, faze one is completed right?" asked Jasper.

"Yep, they left the cafeteria together and walked to class in the same state," Rose answered. She knew because she had her fifth period down the hall from Mr. Banner`s room, "Ok, so what about faze two?" asked Rose.

"Um… what was faze two again?" asked Jasper.

"Faze two: make/force them ride home together. Now the question is did that happen?"I asked looking in Emmett's direction.

"Well they both had to stay after school with Banner so they might have ridden together," mentioned Jasper.

"But I want to know for sure."

"Um… who exactly was supposed to make sure that happened?" he asked sounding nervous.

"Eeeeemmmmmmmmmmmeeeeetttttttttt," I whined as Rose slapped her forehead and Jasper shook his head. "You were supposed to follow them after you dropped us off and make sure fazes two and three went according to plan. Now how are we going to know if our plan is working?"

"Guys I'm so sorry. I forgot."

"Hey Emmett," asked Rose, "Where exactly did you go after you dropped us off?" I have to admit she had a good point.

"Well I…um…ugh…and…well…you…yep that's it," he told us grinning.

"Emmett just tell us where you were."

"Ok, fine, I was at the pet store."

"Um…Emmett," I asked slightly confused, "why exactly where you at the pet store?"

"Well, you see, the puppies they are so cute and soft. And their faces they are like the cutest things ever."

"Emmett let me just tell you that you are strange and you scare me entirely," Jasper told him as Rose and I laughed.

I glance over at the clock and noticed it was almost midnight, "Now I suggest that we head to bed." Jasper and Rosalie were sleeping over again.

I went to my closet and grabbed a ton of blankets and pillows for us to camp out on. I threw the fluffy, soft objects on the ground and we began rearranging them into a suitable setting for sleeping. After the four of us sprawled out of out 'bed' and began to drift to sleep.

**BPOV**

Edward and I are still locked in the closet, have been for about the last five hours. About three hours ago Edward told me he loved me and I told him the same. I still have not gotten over the high of it. I still felt as if I could fly. And couldn't keep from smiling ever single minute.

"Bella, love, do you want to rest or try to sleep?" Edward asked me. He has been calling me 'love' for the past three hours and every time he called me it, my heart soared.

I yawned, "Sure. What exactly are we going to use as a bed?" I asked.

"Well, here," he picked up our jackets that we had taken off earlier. He took my, balled it up, and set it on the floor. He eased himself onto the floor and lay down. He fidgeted around until he was comfortable, and then opened his arms for me.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Come one love."

I sat down then crawled over to Edward and used his chest as a pillow. He then took his jacket and laid it across me. "Won`t you get cold?" I asked considering the jacket only covered me.

"No I'm fine. Are you okay?"He asked me. He was being so sweet to me.

"Yeah I'm great."

"Goodnight Bella. I love you," I told me as he kissed my forehead.

"I love you too."

A few hours later I was awake. The only difference now is that Edward is fast asleep. He is so cute when he is sleeping. He reminds me of a little boy who has no worries and is totally care free. I've heard that you truly love someone when you can sit and watch then sleep for hours on end and never get bored. This saying just adds more proof.

I started to think about the time we met in third grade.

_**Flashback (Third Grade)**_

God I really hate school. All the girls find me weird because I hate the color pink and I don't play with Barbie and her friends. All the boys stay away from me because I'm a girl and I shouldn't like things boys like. It's been like this for the past four years. Every year I have been the class loner. I just wish it would change.

"Hello," a voice said from behind me. I turned around to see a boy my age with bright green eyes and penny colored hair.

"Hi."

"I'm Edward. I was wondering if you wanted to be my friend. I just moved here and I need a friend?" he asked.

"I'm Bella and are you sure you want to be my friend? Nobody else does?" I asked.

"I'm sure."

For the rest of the day Edward and I played and we became best friends. Near the end of the day a kid with tan skin and raven colored hair came over to us, mainly Edward.

"Let me guess, you're the new kid?" he asked Edward.

"Why do you say that?" Edward asked the kid.

"Well for one you're hanging out with Swan here," he said pointing to me.

"What`s wrong with Bella?"

"Well she's strange. But I'm Black, Jacob Black. I can help you out with making new friends."

"You know what? I know how to make friends and I also know that Bella is not weird or strange." Edward said standing up for me.

"You will regret that new kid. Believe me." Jacob sneered.

"Whatever."

"Thanks Edward. No one has ever stood up for me before," I thanked him.

"Well that going to change soon because now I'm your best friend and I'll stand up for you now."

_**End Flashback**_

From that moment on Edward and I have hated Jacob Black and we have been best friends. Well cutting out the last few years, when we 'hated' each other.

When I finally fell asleep, I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

**AN: I really hope it was good. i hope to be updating soon on this and my other story, BFFLS?. **

**Please review.**


	8. Insecure and Tricks

* * *

**AN: I really like tis chapter it has a lot of bella/edward fluff. i hope you like it as well. i hope to be updating a story a day. **

* * *

Not Always as They Appear

Chapter 7: Insecure and Tricks

**EPOV**

I woke up to the pleasant smell of freesia and strawberry and my arms wrapped tightly around something. I slowly opened my eyes to see Bella asleep in my arms. A smile slowly spread across my lips. I still can`t believe how stupid and stubborn the two of us have been. I mean for five years now we have 'hated' each other for absolutely no reason. All these years we could have been friends if not more. Even now I don't know what we are. I mean yeah we both confessed our love for the other and we kissed, but does that mean that she is my girlfriend?** (I love when Edward is a little insecure) **

As I was thinking I heard Bella mumble, "Edward." I was shocked. At first I thought she had woken up but when I saw that her eyes were still closed and her face was peaceful I knew she was still asleep. My heart leapt, she was dreaming about me. "Edward I love you," she murmured. My breathing hitched and all I could feel in that moment was unconditional love for the girl in my arms. It seemed after that she was done talking because she was silent and buried herself further into me. This caused my smile to grow.

I must have drifted back off because when I regained consciousness, I felt soft kisses peppering my neck and face that went along with the sweetest voice whispering in my ear, "Come on Edward I know your awake," she giggled. I think the fact that I'm smiling gave it away.

"I am not awake, I'm sleeping," I protested.

"Edward time to wake up."

"Nope, I'm sleeping come back later," I mumbled with a smile as she continued to scatter kisses on my face.

"Um, Edward in case you have forgotten we are locked in a storage closet and there is nowhere for me to go to," she told me.

"Well then stay here and go back to sleep," I said as I pulled her to me.

"Edward come on we have a half an hour until the teachers get here and an hour until school starts."

"Fine, I'm up, I'm up," I said sitting Bella and myself up against the wall.

"Good."

We sat for a while just holding each other. As we sat I remembered what was bothering me earlier this morning. "Hey Bella?"

"Yeah?" she asked turning her head towards me.

"Will you…will you, um, well will you be my girlfriend?" I asked nervously. Was angry with myself for stuttering and sounding like a bumbling idiot.

"Yes, I'd love to be your girlfriend," she said causing the largest smile to spread across my face. I wrapped my arms around her small frame and crashed my lips to her. I kissed her with so much passion. I loved her with everything in me and I expressed that through the kiss. We only broke away when we needed to breathe.

I rested my forehead against hers. Both our breathing ragged. "Thank you."

"You have nothing to thank me for," she told me.

"Yes I do, you have just made me very happy."

She giggled, "Well then you're welcome."

We sat in each other's arms for about fifteen minutes. Suddenly I heard a door open. I'm guessing that it was the door the Banner`s class room that meant we would be free from this small closet.

"Bella I think Mr. Banner is here."

"Ok do you think we should knock on the door or shout to get his attention?" she asked me as we stood up.

"Um…let`s try knocking on the door and see what happens."

"Okay," with that we began knocking on the door. Finally the door opened to reveal a very surprised Mr. Banner.

"What exactly are you two doing here?" he asked the two of us.

"Well…um…we were putting boxes in the closet and the door closed behind us and when we went to open it was locked from the outside and we couldn't open it," I told him.

"Ok then well…um…school starts in thirty minutes so…um…" I could tell by the way he talked that he had no idea how to handle the situation. Bella and I walked out of the closet, grabbed our bags, and walked out of the classroom.

"You know that I never want to see Mr. Banner`s storage closet ever again," Bella told me.

"I agree with you there, love." I told her. It made me smile to be able to call her that.

"So what do we do for the next thirty minutes?" she asked me.

"Well we should probably change our clothes. How would it look if we showed up in what we wore yesterday? Especially you, I don't want you wearing that again today," I told her.

"What do you mean? What`s wrong with my outfit?" she asked confused she clearly didn't know the affect she had on males.

"Let`s just say that I don't think I could five minutes of you in that outfit today, yesterday was bad enough now you're my girlfriend so it`ll be worse." My confessed.

"I still don't get it, what was bad enough?" great now I'm going to have to confess that I was jealous yesterday.

"Well you outfit, and you're already gorgeous, and well," I blushed.

"Edward are you saying that you`re jealous?" she asked holding back a laugh.

I suddenly became very interested in my shoes and mumbled, "Maybe."

"Edward," she giggled, "you have nothing to be jealous of. I love you not the other boys that want to look. And plus I have nothing to change into."

"I know that but still you don't have to see their faces. And call Alice and have her bring clothes for you, I have some in my car I'll get them while you`re talking to her."

"Okay," she said pulling her phone out of her bag. **(Their phones were in their book bags during the night.)**

**BPOV**

I pulled out my phone and dialed Alice`s number.

"Hello," I heard Alice`s perky voice say through the phone.

"Hey Alice could you bring me an outfit to school this morning?" I asked hoping she wouldn't ask why.

"Um…Bella would you like me to just come over to your house on the way to school and give it to you?"

"No, um I'll be fine, just bring it to school and meet me in the girls' bathroom by my locker."

"Bella whatever you say," she sounded confused and unsure.

"Thank you so much Alice."

"See you at school Bella."

"Kay Alice, bye."

"Bye Bella."

I hung up the phone and stuffed it back in my bag. I then headed to the boys` bathroom to wait for Edward. When I got to the door I took a chance, closed my eyes, and walked in. I mean it`s not like there is anyone here to tell me that I can`t. I walked in and when I didn't hear Edward yelling, I silently closed the door and opened my eyes. I looked to the floor and saw Edward`s feet telling me that he was in one of the stalls. Now to scare the living daylights out of him. I turned and saw the light switch next to me. I flipped it off and heard a scream and something fall to the floor with a thump. It took everything I had to keep from laughing and making noise. I heard Edward stand up and after some stumbling he opened the stall door. He fumbled around some more and it seems he ran into something and groaned. This time I couldn't help it and a giggle escaped.

"Bella? Bella are you there? Did you do this? Bella turn on the lights." Edward called through the darkness.

"Um… I don't know who Bella is sorry. And even if I did I don't think she would want to turn on the lights."

"Well whoever you are, could you please turn the lights on," he asked again.

"Fine since you asked so nicely." I turned the lights back on and looked to Edward. What I saw let me breathless. I had forgotten that Edward was changing when I turned off the lights. He was now topless. I couldn't seem to draw my gaze away from his toned body.

"Like what you see?" he asked in a teasing voice.

That broke me out of my trance. I blushed at the fact that I was caught. "Sorry," I muttered. Causing him to laugh.

"Now explain to me why you turned off the lights." He said as he went back into the stall to put on his shirt and get his old clothes.

"Well I wanted to see what would happen. And I can tell you that it was funny." I giggled.

"That wasn't very nice Bella," he said in a teasing voice.

"Oh well, you love me anyway."

"Always," he said as his face grew softer. We walked out of the bathroom, down the hall, and out to Edward`s car to put his clothes in his car. Suddenly his face turned confused, "Bella why exactly were you in the boys` bathroom?"

"Well…um…I…and you," I stuttered as I blushed.

"Bella," he said as he put his hand on my cheek, "I love it when you blush." I put my head down. I felt him put his forefinger under my chin and lift my face to his.

"Fine, I was in there looking for you," I half lied.

"Hey Edward do you want to pull a trick on our friends, I mean they think we still hate each other. And I'm starting to think our friends were planning to get us together. I mean I know that Alice likes Jasper but the day after I tell them why we hate each other her, Emmett, Rose, and him start hanging out."

"I think we should."

"Okay so at lunch just follow my lead and act like you still hate me."

"Okay."

"Alright well I have to be to the bathroom to meet Alice for my outfit. She should be here any minute."

"No you can`t," he said and pulled me into a quick kiss, "Now you can go."

I giggled and headed to the bathroom. In the room was Alice holding a bag.

"Hey Alice, thank you so much," I said taking the bag and heading into the stall to change. As I was changing I got a text message. I opened my phone.

_B_

_U know if Alice wasn't there I would be getting revenge right now?_

_E_

I laughed and finished changing after I sent a reply.

_E_

_Love u 2_

_B _

"Now Bella who was texting you?" Alice asked me.

"No one, it was some chain letter," I knew Alice hated those letters and she knew I liked them.

"I still can`t believe you like those so much."

"Well whatever, let's go," I am so glad she bought that.

We walked over to where our friends were and was glad to see Edward was with them. But was sad because I could go running into his arms. It`s hard to go from spending hours together, to having to pretend that we hate each other.

**EPOV**

After Bella left to go meet Alice, I went to find Jasper.

"Hey Jazz."

"Hey man."

"Hey I have to text someone give me a sec," I pulled out my phone.

_B_

_U know if Alice wasn't there I would be getting revenge right now?_

_E_

A few seconds later I got a text back that made me laugh.

_E_

_Love u 2_

_B _

Jasper and I were talking when Rose and Emmett came over and joined the conversation. After a while I saw Bella and Alice come over. I almost forgot that I was supposed to hate her and her me. It took all I had to not take her into my arms.

"Edward what are you doing here?" she asked with venom that to anyone but me sounded real.

"These are my friends as well Swan." I snapped back.

"Whatever."

The rest of the day followed suit. Us snapping at each other and sending sweet texts during class. Finally it was lunch. I walked over to the cafeteria right before I walked in I got a text.

_E_

_Here`s the plan…_

_B_

As I read the plan a smile spread across my face. This would be good. I walked into the cafeteria and looked around until I spotted Bella and our other friends sitting at a table near the center of the room. I guess everyone was going to see this. I looked behind her and there stood Mike. I really hate that he was always flirting with Bella. I walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Mike I'd step away from my girlfriend," as I said this half the room turned to look at me and our friends gasped.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked confused.

"Let me put this in a way that even you can understand. Bella equals girlfriend plus Mike equals back the hell off."

"She isn`t your girlfriend Cullen and she will never be," sneered Mike. That set me off. I grabbed Mike by his collar.

"Mike if you value your life you will stay away from Bella and I mean it," I all be yelled in his face. He nodded and I released him and he ran from the cafeteria. I turned to Bella.

"Edward did you know that was really hot?" she asked then kissed me. The majority of the cafeteria gasped but really didn't care.

* * *

**AN:I hope you like it. i had fun writing it.**

**please review. they make me happier then i normally am. **


	9. Things That Should Not Be Said

**AN: i an so sorry that i havent updated in forever. first my computer stopped working right, then i had to wait for a new one and for my dad to upload programs on it, and then school started and my teachers love homework and tests. i hope you like it. i also just wanted to remind you that alice and emmett are sibblings and so are rose and jasper.**

**

* * *

**

**Not Always as They Appear**

**Chapter 8: Things That Should Not Be Said**

**BPOV**

When Edward and I broke the kiss, I had to keep from laughing. Everyone looked gob smacked. It was totally silent throughout the whole the room. I looked to Edward and saw that he was having trouble holding back laughter. I have to admit it was pretty funny. When he turned to me, I burst out laughing also.

**APOV**

I was shocked. Bella, my Bella, just kissed 'Ass-hole', aka Cullen. I can`t believe that after all we have done to get them together, they do it on their own. I just really want to know what happened to cause this turn around.

Just when I thought things couldn't get any weirder, the two of them burst out laughing. Not only were they laughing together, Bella was leaning on Edward. I think I'm dreaming.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Emmett asked me.

"I'm not so sure. Rose?" I asked. When I didn't get an answer I forced myself to look at Rose. She looked frozen in shock. I turned to see Jasper in the same state. I looked back to Bella and Edward, they were still laughing hysterically in the center of the cafeteria.

We are definitely a strange group of friends.

**EPOV**

After lunch Bella and I headed to Bio. We took our seats and waited for Mr. Banner to come. I looked over to Bella; she was looking over at the supply closet door.

"Bells, are you okay? I thought you never wanted to see the closet again?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Don't you think it`s funny that it took being locked in a closet for us to realize that we were acting stupid?"

"Well at least we aren't fighting now."

"True. Hey Edward?"

"Yes love?"

"There is something I've been wondering about. Did you really hand me the purple vile on purpose?"

I started laughing, "Bella do you really think I would do that to you? Especially since I didn't know what the mixture would cause? "

"I don't know that was when you 'hated' me."

"No, that was when I pretended to hate you when I really loved you. And no I seriously thought they were both blue," I confessed.

"Edward, are you seriously color blind?"

"No."

"I wouldn't be so sure."

"Whatever Bella."

The rest of Bio. class went by in the same fashion. Finally the bell rang. Bella and I packed up our stuff and headed out of the classroom and towards the locker rooms.

"You know what will be good about this class?" I asked her.

"What?"

"I don't have to pretend I hate you, everyone knows I'm you boyfriend, and I can officially yell at anyone, _Mike_, that looks at you in a way I don't like."

"I bet the last one really makes you happy," she teased.

"Yeah, I've been going crazy the last few years. What with Mike and half the guys in school drooling after you. And the worst thing about it was that I couldn't do anything about it," I confessed.

"Aw poor Eddie," she teased using my old nickname. She was the only one I ever let use it.

"You do know you are the only one allowed to call me that?"

"Yep, and I am so going to use that to my advantage." With that she turned on her heel with surprising grace, and disappeared into the locker room. I laughed and walked into the boy`s room. I saw Emmett and Jasper changing and walked over.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Edward. What's up?" asked Jasper.

"Nothing much, you guys?"

"Well we are in the locker room, changing, and talking. Oh and the whole school is talking about your and Bella`s kiss in the lunch room."

"Oh yeah, that."

"Yeah that. What happened? Last I checked you two couldn't stand each other." By this time the three of us were out in the gym headed towards the girls.

"Well Jasper you of all people should know that I never hated Bella."

"Oh yeah I seen to have forgotten the last like six times I was over at your house when you and Bella had a really bad argument, Mike so much as looked at Bella wrong, or you just had a really bad day," Jasper teased.

"Shut up," I growled just as we walked up to Bella and the girls. I walked over to Bella and pulled her into my arms.

"What are we shutting up about?" asked Bella.

"Nothing," I answered quickly. Apparently I replied too quickly because these mischievous smiles spread across Jasper and Emmett`s faces. "Don't you dare."

"Well we were talking about Edward and Jasper was just saying something about the last few times he was over at Edward`s house."

"Emmett, Jasper, either of you say one more word and I'll kill you both," I threatened causing them to laugh.

"Well as I was saying, Jasper never really got to finish because we were told to 'shut up.' Jasper why don't you tell us now?"

"Well as I was saying before my life was so rudely threatened, the last several times I have been to Edward`s house, he was always whining and complaining about how Bella hated him and how he loved her but could never tell her. It got very repetitive," Jasper laughed.

"You`re dead," I yelled as I lunged for him. He moved out of the way just in time. For the rest of class I chased Jasper and Emmett around the gym as the girls laughed. When gym finally ended we headed into the locker rooms and changed. The six of us walked towards the parking lot and stood by my car.

"You know I still don't know what happened last night? I mean yesterday the two of you hate each other and have detention with Mr. Banner and this morning you have me drop of clothes for you and you two are kissing, cuddling, and dating. What the hell happened to make the two of you realize how stupid you were being?" asked Alice.

"Yeah I want to know as well," chimed Rose.

"Alright, how about this, we all go over to our house and Edward and Jasper can stay the night with me and Rose and Bella with Alice?" Emmett asked.

Everyone nodded in agreement and headed to their car to get their things from home. As everyone parted I called Bella back over to me.

"Yeah?"

"Can I pick you up and drive you to Alice and Emmett`s?"

"I'd love it."

"Great," I said as I turned with a smile on my face and headed home.

**BPOV**

We were all over at the Brandon`s house sitting in Alice`s room.

"Okay so what happened?" asked Rose.

"Well…" Edward and I then told them the story of our night locked in the closet. By the end Alice and Rose had 'awww'ed many times.

"That is so sweet."

"Okay so now that that is out, I just have one question. What were the four of you planning?" I asked and laughed at their shocked faces.

"How did you know we were planning something?" asked Jasper.

"You have Alice _and_ on your side."

"Right I forgot about that," he laughed.

They then told Edward and me about their plan to get the two of us together.

"Okay, now why did Emmett want to name you guys the Super Cool Ducky Squad?" asked Edward. For some reason this caused to four to laugh.

* * *

**AN: thankls for reading. please review and refer this story to your friends. if an one has read ant _really really_ good stories please tell me. **


	10. Chapter 10

Dear readers,

I was going to add more to this story but I have major writers block and I think that was a good ending. If enough people ask I may add a sequel latter on but no promises.

I want to work on some of my other stories. Mainly fly. I also want to see what you all think about some of my other story ideas. Just pm me please.

1) A Glimpse: Twilight- Takes place in between eclipse and breaking dawn. Bella, Alice, Rose, Esme, and Renée are in new York on Bella`s bachelorette party. One night when Bella falls asleep she wakes to find she was sent to 1933, the year Rose was changed.

2) Reading Book One: Harry Potter- Harry and 17 others are transported through time and space to read the HP books. I know it's been done before but I thought I would try it.

3) I'd tell you I love you but: twilight- Bella is a vampire and an assassin for the Volturi. What will she do when her next targets are the Cullens?

5) Rewinding Time: Harry Potter- Harry is sent back to 1977 to protect the future. Too bad the only way to do that is to teach his parents.

6) What changed their lives: Twilight- a few days before Bella comes to forks, the Cullens receive five books. When they see Edward`s name in the back they decide to read them.

So, tell me which ones you like.

Thanks and love,


End file.
